


Amber flames

by Blue_Foxx_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Falling In Love, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Foxx_99/pseuds/Blue_Foxx_99
Summary: Away from London, on a business trip, Hux ponders if he should return home where his dad is dead set to marry him with someone he doesn't love or remain in America and start a new life. In his last day there, he meets a man that might help him decide.They spend a weekend at Kylo's cabin in the mountains where their relationship develops into something more than just friendship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Amber flames

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta! Please message me if interested.
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is more than welcomed pls!

That day he met him was raining. 

Pouring. 

As if the sky has been split in two. 

He was trying to stop a taxi. Waving his right arm up and down like a broken fan, the other one holding his soaking briefcase above his head, trying to stop the furious rain drops wet his perfectly styled hair. Kylo's sharp gaze was watching him from inside the warm coffee shop. He was leaning his elbows on the window table, clutching in his huge hands a steaming cup of coffee, sipping slowly the burning liquid, hiding his smug smile behind the mug. For someone who knew Kylo, he was obviously interested in the scene that was developing in front of him.

No taxi stopped and after a five minutes of failed attempts, the red head walked the distance towars the crossing and pressed the button and waited for the red lights to change. He carried the briefcase and with slouched shoulders he breathed slowly trying to calm down, his anger subsiding now. In and out, Armitage, remember what the therapist said. He was mad for not finding a taxi, and his hotel was at least half an hour of walk. He was going to get soaked! 

Hux was looking at his feet, puddles of water soaking his black shoes when suddenly an umbrella was put above his head. When he looked up, he found a pair of brown eyes looking at him that made his heart flutter but that didn't make him stop thinking a second later who the fuck is this idiot?

'Do you know what makes a rainy day better?' the stranger asked in a deep baritone voice, looking away from Hux now. 

'A big cup of coffee and a good book.' the stranger said. 'And since I don't have a book with me, I believe, good company would make it up for it.' he said, turned his head to look at Hux again and smiled. He had a loopsided smile with crocked teeth and wet, full lips. Hux's heart skipped a beat.

'What?' Hux asked confused, raising an eyebrow. For once, he was feeling defeated and he was in no mood to snap at the stranger. Kylo smiled again.

'You look like you could do with a hot drink.' Kylo said looking at Hux's wet coat. He was wearing a black coat and under, visible through the open front of his coat, Hux had a green tie with white shirt and a black suit.

'What are you taking about?' he asked even more confused. 'You have no idea what I need right now.' Hux said through gritted teeth and looked away.

'I'm sorry.' Kylo said quickly. 'I don't want to be rude but, I saw you trying to stop a taxi while drinking my coffee in that coffee shop' he turned and pointed at the entrance 'and I though you would like one.' Hux looked at him annoyed. 'You look like you need one.' Who is this idiot and what does he wants? The red lights changed then and the beeping for countdown started. Hux thought for a second then shook his head and started to walk away.

'I can take you were you need to go.' Hux frowned again.

'What do you want?' he stopped suddenly mid crossing and raised his voice at Kylo.

'Buy you a coffee. Just that.' Kylo said quickly. 'Then I can take you where you want to go.'

Somehow, Hux accepted the invitation and soon they found themselves in a beautiful restaurant at a round window table, face to face. The floor to ceiling windows were giving them the chance to see outside and look at the passers by. Once they settled down, Kylo eyed Hux but didn't say anything. He waited for the red head to say something first. Hux was looking outside, lost in his thoughts, he didn't noticed Kylo watching him intently. The rain was falling furiously. Then, Kylo cleared his throat and Hux looked up.

'I'm Kylo Ren.'

'Hux. Armitage Hux. But call me Hux. It's... Sounds better.' he said and blushed. Hux cursed himself for blushing so easily in front of a pretty face. Kylo smiled kindly.

'I like it. Suits you.' Hux shook his head.

'It's stupid.'

'No, no. I like it.' he nodded. 'Anyway, did you had lunch?' Kylo asked 'Shall we have food as well?' Hux nodded, feeling his stomach grumble at the thought of food. It was past 2pm that rainy Friday afternoon and he missed his lunch due to his extended meeting. 

'So in which part of the city you live?' Kylo asked Hux after they ordered their salads. Hux smiled sadly for the first time since they meet in the last half an hr.

'I am from London. I ... Don't live here.' he looked at the white tablecloth, avoiding Kylo's eyes. He loved London but right now, that lovely, lousy place became one of the places that made his stomach twist with worry. It made him remember the fact that he was meant to marry a woman he only met twice in his life. He didn't even like her. He didn't feel attracted to her. Or loved her. 

'Oh.' Kylo said and met Hux's eyes. 'So what brings you here?'

'Work.' Hux replied simply and when Kylo didn't say anything, Hux added 'I had a conference yesterday and a meeting today. The company I work for is interested to extend in these parts of America.'

'I see.' Kylo said. They talked for a while and when their food came they ate in silence then finished their drinks with light chat. Kylo and Hux seemed to get along and understand each other. While Hux told Kylo a few things about himself, he never entered details. He told Kylo how old he is, things about his family, about work while Kylo told him the same. The time flew and two hours later they were still in that restaurant talking about different things. They seemed to hit it off pretty quick and get along really well, to Hux's surprise. The younger man complained about family issues. About how his mum is a Senator and how much of a bad impact that had on his childhood. Hux saw himself in Kylo. How his dad used to be away being a detective and when at home, he used to taunt, hurt and beat him, even as a very young child. How his mum raised him alone. Sadness took over and Hux took his last sip of coffee. Kylo noticed the sadness in Hux's eyes and leaned forward.

'You OK?'

'Yes! Yes, sorry.' he said then looked at his watch on his right wrist. 'Oh, look it is getting late.' he said it softly. He had a plane to catch in less than two hours.

'Ok. I can drop you off anywhere you need to go.' Kylo offered and Hux nodded smiling. After Kylo paid - no, it was his treat, he was the one who invited Hux, so no, he was going to pay no matter what Hux was going to say - they went to the car park and climbed in Kylo's BMW.

'Where do you want me to take you?' Hux leaned back in the chair and covered his eyes. The rain was falling furiously on the car window, the taping so loud that Kylo's voice was barely audible. The reality hit him hard, being minutes away from getting back to his hotel to collect his stuff then head to the airport to return home. In a moment of desperation he replied:

'Anywhere. Far away.' he breathed and Kylo frowned.

'What are you taking about?'

'Take me somewhere away from people, where my abusive father won't wait for me home to make me marry someone I don't love. Take me... anywhere.' at this, Kylo was alarmed. He touched Hux's elbow and they locked eyes. The skin under Hux's coat was burning where Kylo was touching him. The man was attractive, Hux had to admit it.

'What's happening, Hux? What are you talking about?'

'My father wants me to marry a woman I don't love.' Kylo sat back on his chair and looked at Hux with an expression hard to read.

'Don't be too shocked. I know we are in the 21st century but my father is a manipulative and controlling bastard.' Kylo still didn't say anything. 'Now, he is waiting for me in London to organize my engagement party.' Kylo's expression turned to rage. 'I barely know her.' Hux took a deep breath, calming down. 'I just need a few more days away from London so I can think.' Hux shook his head. 'I don't know what to do, I need more time.'

'This is all mental. Really... I understand why you don't want to leave.' Kylo said. 'I can take you to my mountain cabin if you want. You can stay as long as you need. I will leave you the keys and you can come back whenever you are ready.' Kylo offered. Hux turned his head and locked eyes with the other man. 'That will give you some time to think.' 

'No, I couldn't. I have to go back.' Kylo nodded.

'If you are sure.' Hux looked outside at the falling rain. A moment or two passed between them Kylo staring outside, waiting for Hux to say something.

'Is it far away?' the rain was falling furiously, creating a rapid tapping on the car, the window shield looking like a water fall.

'A coupe of hours away.'

'Take me there.' he said it in a bare whisper, weting his lips. Kylo nodded and started the engine without any other questions. Before exiting the car park Kylo sighted and smiled.

*. *. *. *

Kylo shook the front door, the key was inside but the door seemed stuck. After a few attempts the door opened, squealing in it's hinges. Hux was behind him, head bend and a travel bag hung on his sagging shoulders. A wheel luggage in his left hand. It was already dark outside. The stillness in the woods made Hux wonder what was hiding in the darkness around the house. The trees were tall and above them, the sky was barely visible. No stars. Still raining. 

The house was bigger than what Hux expected. It had two floors. The front door was dark oak, masive and heavy. 

'Come on.' Kylo and gesturing inside. Hux followed him, saying nothing.

The main entrance was small, with a shoe rack and on both sides of the corridor were hooks for coats. Kylo took off his shoes and placed them in the highest shelf then walked away opening the door to the next room. Hux stared at the shoe rack for a moment then bend down slowly to take his shoes off. He left his suitcase and shoulder bag at the entrance, not bothering to pick them up, then once his shoes were placed at the bottom of the rack he followed Kylo inside. 

The living area wasn't too big. A fluffy rug was placed in front of the fire place and the sofa had three seats, it was old and worn out, moss green with two folded dark coloured blankets on the armrest. Kylo appeared from a door behind the sofa, where Hux assumed was the kitchen. He had a glass of water in his hand.

'The water is working.' he told Hux.

'I'm just going to turn on the boiler... it's downstairs." Hux didn't move. He just watched Kylo going through a door to the right. The cabin was really not what Hux expected to be. Sure, it was a beautiful cabin, with all the facilities, but it was placed very high on the mountain, lost between serpent, unused roads, away from the civilisation, where no one would find you in case anything happened. It surprised Hux when Kylo told him in the car that there is electricity and hot water. 

He sat on the sofa, taking his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. What was he going to do? He promised himself that he will take this time away to think and decide if his love life was as important as his career or was his peace of mind and his celibacy worth fighting for.

Kylo opened the door slowly and came to stop in front of Hux. The ginger sat up and looked with expectant eyes at Kylo.

"Everything is in order. Um..." he looked around. "There are three bedrooms upstairs. Pick whichever you want." Hux nodded. 'You can find more clothes if you need in the wardrobe. There are warm jackets and show coats all around the house. Just look around.' 

"Thank you." he whispered. Kylo turned to leave but stopped.

'Shall I come to pick you up on Monday? I'm free all day so I'll come sometime in the late morning. Is that OK?" Hux nodded again, without saying anything. The black haired man turned to leave but Hux caught his wrist in his hand.

"Don't go." he whispered, their eyes meet. Hux's were big, sad and stormy. "Stay."


End file.
